<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chug by Angelic_Kisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554305">Chug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses'>Angelic_Kisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Barduil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy Bard, Swearing, sassy thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil share a 7 a.m. class, Bard regrets it, until he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Barduil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bard had just seated himself at the only table left in the front. The professor was moving around the room, taking roll, and making sure all the right kids were in class. He was already exhausted and this was his first class of the day. The sound of a bag hitting the floor caught his attention, making his eyes blearily open. When had he closed them? 
	</p><p>“Late night?” A snort was the answer Thranduil was likely to receive. Bard watched his best friend sit down before glaring daggers at him. 
	</p><p>“I hate you. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have a seven a.m. class?” Thranduil threw the brunet an unimpressed look before flicking his hair over his shoulder, dramatically. 
	</p><p>“You didn’t have to come over last night.” Now it was Bard’s turn to be unimpressed. 
	</p><p>“I had no other choice, what do you call ‘Bard get your brawny ass to my apartment before I kill you in your sleep’?” 
	</p><p>“Be glad I only threatened your ass and not your other sensitive parts.” 
	</p><p>“You know what, the next time you want me to come over for an impromptu runway show through your wardrobe, I’m happily declining.” 
	</p><p>“It was not a runway show.” 
	</p><p>“Oh no, you’re right, twelve outfits definitely doesn’t constitute a fashion show. It only shows how my boyfriend is completely fucking insane, who the hell even owns that many outfits, Thranduil? You’re a fucking diva.” 
	</p><p>“Just because I don’t wear the same five shirts every week does not make me a diva. Im the motherfucking King.” Bard’s mouth fell open in amusement, just as he was about to quip back a throat-clearing had him looking over to his right to see the Professor standing and watching them. 
</p><p>“Oh god, sorry Sir.” 
</p><p>“Yes, I apologize for my partner, he has no etiquette.” 
</p><p>“It is seven in the goddamn morning. I am not in the mood for your sarcastic theatrics.” Bard hissed after the Professor walked off. 
</p><p>“You’re always in the mood, Bard.” The brunet groaned as he turned away from Thranduil. He both loved and hated his blonde. Thranduil was the only person that could get under his skin and break the cool, calm exterior. 
</p><p>He bent down and retrieved the energy drink he had stored in his bag for just these types of emergencies. He turned back to see a thermos full of coffee in front of him. He arched an eyebrow and side-eyed Thranduil. 
</p><p>“I figured that I would give you a peace-offering. Though I may end up taking it back with that look.” Bard scowled and quickly seized the drink of the gods. He unscrewed the top and watched in delight as Thranduil’s face morphed into one of horror. Bard had opened the energy drink and proceeded to add it to the coffee. 
</p><p>“I’m going to die and it’s your fault.” Bard made sure to maintain eye contact as he lifted the thermos and chugged the whole concoction down in a few gulps. 
</p><p>“I hope you choke on the vial creation you just made.” Thranduil dead-panned. The concerned blue eyes told Bard another story. 
</p><p>“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll have you choking on something better tonight.” Bard blew a kiss and a wink before turning towards the front of the class. He could just make out the sound of his best friend and lover inhaling sharply, red streaking across the pale blonde’s skin. Sheer satisfaction and amusement filled Bard as he jotted down notes. Looks like his seven a.m. class wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>